Killing Daddy
by Flyhigh21
Summary: Royce King is the worst father in the world. Bella, Alice, and Rosalie promised themselves they'll make it. When Royce goes too far the girls make a plan to do the unthinkable.
1. PART 1

Killing Daddy

Royce King is the worst father in the world. Bella, Alice, and Rosalie promised themselves they'll make it. When Royce goes too far the girls make a plan to do the unthinkable.

Bella's POV:

I remember the day Royce kicked Mom out when he found out she had plans to take Alice and I and leave. She already had a house and everything. I was six and Alice was three.

"Get the fuck out of here and never come back! Or I promise I'll kill you!" Royce yelled at Mom

"I'm taking the girls then! You can't take everything from me!" Mom said

"Yes I can! They're mine!" Royce yelled

"Bella! Alice! Come to Mommy!" Mom said as she tried to get past Royce

"Mommy!" we cried as she tried to reach her. Royce pushed us away as he forced Mom out.

Rosalie came to us about three years later. Her mother Rachel was nice but couldn't replace Mom. She brought us toys and took us out to dinner. Rosalie was a mistake. When she found out she was pregnant she was very upset. She ran away with Rosalie before she was born.

Royce kidnapped Rosalie from Rachel when she was two. Rachel's young and pretty much let us have Rosalie because she couldn't handle it and wanted to continue her dancing career.

Now I'm fifteen going on sixteen, Alice is thirteen, and Rosalie just turned seven. The abuse if anything has gotten worse from Royce. We live in a nice big house in the woods of Forks. What takes place in these woods is what will surprise you.

Royce still beats us and treats us like dirt. I don't know why he wouldn't just let Mom take us. I'm not as scared of Royce anymore because I hate him. The moment I find our mother's location we're out of here. Its Alice and Rosalie that get the worst of it. They're afraid of him and Royce feeds on fear.

Our Mom Renee calls every now and then and Rosalie's mom just got back from seeing her family in Paris. Rachel has an apartment in Paris and one in Beverly Hills. Why she didn't take Rosalie is none of my business. Royce probably won't let her.

"So are you nervous for today?" I asked Alice as we brushed our hair in the bathroom. I'm dressed in a simple white t-shirt and black jeans with a black sweater and white converse. Alice looks more like Royce with his hazel eyes and small lips. She has Mom's dark brown hair like me but she keeps her hair short by her shoulders. My hair is long down my back and I have dark brown eyes.

"The audition? I have the role of Eponine in my pocket" Alice said as she fixed her short silk dark blue dress. She always dresses fancy. Alice is auditioning for the school production of Les Miserables. She's an amazing singer and she convinced Rosalie to audition as well for the part of young Cosette.

"Bella can you brush my hair?" Rosalie asked as she walked into our bathroom dressed in a long red shirt and white leggings with black converse. Alice and I share one big bedroom and Rosalie has a smaller one next door.

"Of course come sit" I said as I put a pin in my hair to keep it out of my face. Rosalie looks just like Rachel she's lucky she didn't get any of Royce. She has long dark blonde hair that goes all the way down to her waist and she has light brown eyes with flecks of violet in them.

"Are you ready for the dance team tryouts today?" I asked her as I put her hair up in two high ponytails. All Rosalie does is cartwheel and flip around the house so I'm excited that she's trying out for the team.

"Yes. Don't you have that important reading thing today?" Rosalie asked

"Yes today I'm reading my journal to some important people" I said

"Alice you're taking Rosalie to the Cullens with you today right?" I asked as we all made our way downstairs for breakfast

"Yeah while you and Edward go on a date" Alice teased

"You're going on a date?" Rosalie asked

"Its not like that. Come on lets have food before he comes down" I said as I took a box of Cheerios from the cabinet as Alice got the milk and Rosalie put bowls out.

I'm dating Edward Cullen from who's my age. Alice is close friends with his younger brother Jasper and I know they like each other. Rosalie is also close to the youngest Cullen Emmett. They're really close and they're in the same class at school.

Royce came downstairs as we were finishing our breakfast. He's dressed in a black suit. He owns banks here in Forks. We know we're rich but he play it off as though he's humble. Probably because he spends most of his money on cigars and alcohol. A few months ago he got us all including Rosalie iPhone 6s but he said if there's even one dent or scratch on them he'll beat us till we can't speak.

"Rosalie here its your mother if you drop my phone I'll make sure you regret" he warned as he handed Rosalie his large iPhone 6 plus.

"Bounjur Mama" Rosalie said into the phone

"She speaks French?" Royce asked

"She came here speaking French. Bella and I taught her English" Alice said

"You watch your tone with me. Listen I want this house spotless tonight because tomorrow I have important guest coming to the house for dinner" he said

"Bank people?" I asked

"Exactly so all of you better be on your best behavior or else" he said looking at all of us. Royce's bank people make me very worried. When get drunk they are very abusive. When I was eleven one of them forced me to suck his cock. Royce knew and to pay me off he let me spend the weekend with Mom. One of them tried to rape Alice when she was nine. He got as far as taking her clothes off when I fought his drunk ass off. Royce also let her see Mom. Now I'm worried for Rosalie.

"Here Daddy. Mommy says that she's coming to take me this weekend" Rosalie said as she handed Royce his phone with two hands

"Well that's not happening" Royce said

"Why not?"

"Because I said so" Royce said

"But-"

"Hey you want some of this?" Royce asked as he lifted his jacket to show Rosalie his belt, looking her straight in the eye.

"Sorry Daddy" Rosalie said as she sat down

"That's what I thought" Royce said "Lets go get your bags so I can take you to school"

We go to a private school in town. Its really good and I like that we don't have to wear uniforms.

"So" Royce said as he drove us to school "You guys have some type of audition today?"

"Yeah" Alice said "And Bella has her journal thing"

"There better not be anything in there about me or you're-"

"Going to regret it I know" I said

"Don't make me come back there. Rosalie why are you so quiet? Do you want to see your mother that bad?"

"Yes" Rosalie said

"Well if you make the team I'll think about it" Royce said as he pulled in front of school

"Don't embarrass me" he said as we got out the car


	2. PART 2

I smiled when I walked inside and saw Edward on his phone. His presence just makes me feel so much better. I waved to Rosalie and Alice as they went to their classrooms with Emmett and Jasper.

I kissed Edward quickly before hugging him. He doesn't know anything about the abuse and everything which makes our relationship a little difficult.

"I missed you" I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck

"I missed you. Did you ask your dad about my birthday party yet?" he asked

"No not yet. I'll ask him tonight I promise"

"Is everything alright with you and your dad?" he asked

"Yeah" I lied "Everything is fine"

"Okay Rosalie we get it you're super excited you made the dance team" I said as I watched my sister do front walkovers, round offs, and cartwheels all the way through the grass clearing we walk through when we take the long way home. Edward and I just got back from our date. He surprised me and took me to a poetry workshop.

"I'm so happy! And now I get see Mommy!" Rosalie cried before landing a round off back handspring

"Wow that's a new one good job" I said

"Bella don't encourage her. Rosalie don't do stuff like that without a mat you can break your wrist or something"

"Then I'll do it one handed!" Rosalie said

"Oh she's Royce's daughter alright. Remember when he said even if someone chopped his hitting hand off he'd hit us with his left hand?"

"Yep. So how did the journal thing go?" Alice asked

"Great. The principal signed me up for college writing classes" I said

"That's great. Rosalie and I both got parts for Les Miserables. She doesn't seem to be that excited about that though" Alice said

"Well I know you're happy. So what did you and Jasper do at the house?" I asked

Alice blushed "We kissed"

"You what?" Alice you're too young for that" I said

"No I'm not Rosalie's too young" Alice said

"Too young for what?" Rosalie asked

"Nothing show me your tricks again" I said as we got closer to the house

Before I could open the door Royce opened the door and pulled us in. We're in trouble. I held Rosalie's hand tightly.

"Rosalie go upstairs and do your homework I need to talk to your sisters" Royce said

"Yes Daddy" Rosalie said before running upstairs

"Sit down on the couch girls" Royce said

We took our backpacks off before sitting down on the couch. "I got a call from the Cullens today and you know what they told me?" They told me that you Bella, and Edward are in a relationship"

"I told you this about twenty beers ago" I said

"Watch the way you talk to me!" he yelled as he got closer to my face "You're not allowed to date"

"That's not your decision-" he cut me off when he wrapped his hand around my throat and stood up. Lifting me into the air as he did so. I clawed at his hand with my hands as I struggled to breathe before he dropped me on the ground.

He kicked me in the stomach "You will listen to me!" he screamed before kicking me again in the face "If you don't I'll send you to boarding school. You won't be here to protect them"

"And Alice" he said before choking her like he choked me. I feel guilty. If I hadn't gotten him so mad he wouldn't be taking it out on Alice. "You're going to stay away from Jasper"

Alice screamed as he dropped her on the floor and slapped her. "Do you understand me?" he asked

"Yes!" Alice cried

"Now I want you two to clean the kitchen now!" Royce yelled "And order some Italian food from the place I like"

Alice and I were setting up plates when Royce angrily called Rosalie downstairs. "ROSALIE! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" he screamed

Rosalie ran downstairs in a light pink leotard and tutu. "I thought I told you to do your homework" he yelled

"I did that first Daddy. Now I'm practicing" Rosalie said her voice quivering

"What did I tell you about school?" he asked

"To be average" Rosalie sniffed tears already running down her face. She's so afraid of him. Royce doesn't like attention because he knows because he's been abusing us we'll be different in school. We really aren't though but he doesn't want us to stand out. All of us are smart. I learned on my own at the library reading and work groups. Mom also taught us. Then I taught my sisters everything.

I knew the only way to make sure we get out of here was to be smart. Royce used to make Alice and I not bring in homework so a teacher wouldn't want to come to the house and tell him we should skip a grade. He doesn't do this with Rosalie because he thinks Rosalie's stupid for some dumb reason because she's always crying.

"Wipe those tears off your face right now" Royce said sternly

Rosalie did as he said and sniffed. "I got a letter from your teacher and she told me you should skip the third grade next year and go straight to forth. I told you to be average and you disobeyed me. Now whatever homework you just did you aren't turning it in and in class you're going to start answering things wrong"

"But Daddy I can't do that! Everyone will think I'm dumb!" Rosalie cried

"Are you talking back to me? You know what I was only going use my hand for once today but you deserve the belt. Go bend across the couch"

"No! Daddy no! I'll be dumb I promise!" Rosalie said as she began to cry. I hate when she cries.

I focused on setting the table when Royce grabbed Rosalie and threw her across the couch. I can hear him taking her clothes off. He always spanks her bare because he can't throw her and like he throws us. She's younger and she bruises easily. People will notice but they won't notice he if just focuses on her back and butt.

I counted forty lashes until Royce stopped and told Rosalie to get dressed. "What do you say?" Royce said

"S-s-sorry D-d-daddy" Rosalie cried as she put her tutu on

"Stop crying" Royce said as he picked Rosalie up and sat her down at the table.

"C-an I..g-go to m-m-my r-room?" Rosalie sniffed

"No sit and eat" Royce barked


	3. PART 3

Alice and I were setting up plates when Royce angrily called Rosalie downstairs. "ROSALIE! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" he screamed

Rosalie ran downstairs in a light pink leotard and tutu. "I thought I told you to do your homework" he yelled

"I did that first Daddy. Now I'm practicing" Rosalie said her voice quivering

"What did I tell you about school?" he asked

"To be average" Rosalie sniffed tears already running down her face. She's so afraid of him. Royce doesn't like attention because he knows because he's been abusing us we'll be different in school. We really aren't though but he doesn't want us to stand out. All of us are smart. I learned on my own at the library reading and work groups. Mom also taught us. Then I taught my sisters everything.

I knew the only way to make sure we get out of here was to be smart. Royce used to make Alice and I not bring in homework so a teacher wouldn't want to come to the house and tell him we should skip a grade. He doesn't do this with Rosalie because he thinks Rosalie's stupid for some dumb reason because she's always crying.

"Wipe those tears off your face right now" Royce said sternly

Rosalie did as he said and sniffed. "I got a letter from your teacher and she told me you should skip the third grade next year and go straight to forth. I told you to be average and you disobeyed me. Now whatever homework you just did you aren't turning it in and in class you're going to start answering things wrong"

"But Daddy I can't do that! Everyone will think I'm dumb!" Rosalie cried

"Are you talking back to me? You know what I was only going use my hand for once today but you deserve the belt. Go bend across the couch"

"No! Daddy no! I'll be dumb I promise!" Rosalie said as she began to cry. I hate when she cries.

I focused on setting the table when Royce grabbed Rosalie and threw her across the couch. I can hear him taking her clothes off. He always spanks her bare because he can't throw her and like he throws us. She's younger and she bruises easily. People will notice but they won't notice he if just focuses on her back and butt.

I counted forty lashes until Royce stopped and told Rosalie to get dressed. "What do you say?" Royce said

"S-s-sorry D-d-daddy" Rosalie cried as she put her tutu on

"Stop crying" Royce said as he picked Rosalie up and sat her down at the table.

"C-an I..g-go to m-m-my r-room?" Rosalie sniffed

"No sit and eat" Royce barked

Alice held Rosalie's hand at the table and tried to comfort her. I'm sitting next to Royce.

We pretty much ate our chicken alfredo in silence aside from Rosalie's sniffs. When we finished Royce left and told our maid Francie to clean up. She's being paid so much she'll never say a word about the abuse.

"It hurts!" Rosalie sobbed as I carried her to our room "I know. Come on lets get your pajamas on" Even though Rosalie has her own room most of her stuff is in our room because she likes to sleep with Alice. They've always been really close.

"Stop crying you don't want him to come in here" Alice said as she helped Rosalie get dressed into a disney princess nightgown "Here I'll braid your hair so it'll be pretty and curly in the morning" Alice said as she sat on her bed with Rosalie kneeling in front of her

"I want my Mommy!" Rosalie cried

"You're okay" Alice said as she French braided Rosalie's hair before looking at me "Mom called me today. She wants to see us"

"When?" I asked as I took some homework out

"Tomorrow after school. Royce won't be here so she can come while we clean the house" Alice said

"Okay" I said smiling. That smile quickly dropped when Royce entered the room.

"Come here princess" he said as he bent down and picked up Rosalie "Oh you're too beautiful to be crying" he said as he wiped her tears "You want to see you mother tomorrow morning? She can take you to school"

Rosalie nodded "Can I call her?" she sniffed

"You have to stop crying. You sound too sad" Royce said as he rubbed her back before taking her out the room

"I hate how she's so easy to please when she's upset" Alice said "When he used to spank me I wouldn't talk to him for weeks"

"I know. But he wasn't bribing us with our Mom because he banned us from talking to her and she had to sneak"

"Yep because that's how bastards like Royce King work"


	4. PART 4

Alice's POV:

AFTER

"We're going to have to run away!" I said to as I wiped my tears "If it's not safe for her" I said as I laid Rosalie down in my bed. She's finally asleep.

"Its not safe for us! We can pack now and leave tomorrow after school" I said

"No why let him ruin our lives! Why leave everything for him. I say we stand our ground wait for Mom and get out of here" Bella said "Rosalie will be better off with Rachel"

"You know what we shouldn't be the ones leaving. He should" Bella said

"How would we get him out?" I asked

"We put him out. Forever"

"You mean-"

"I mean in order for us to be safe we'll have to kill him"

BEFORE:

MORNING

"I hate wearing chokers" I said as I put a black one on to cover up my bruise forming from last night.

"Just wear a scarf" Bella said as she fixed her black and red plaid shirt at our mirror.

"I think I'll go check on Rosalie she's usually in here by now" I said as I fixed my dark purple dress before leaving our bedroom and going to Rosalie's room

Rosalie was crying to herself at her vanity as she took the braids I put in her hair out. She's just in her underwear and I can see the purple and blue bruises Royce left all over her.

"I can't put my clothes on" Rosalie sniffed "It hurts too much"

"Well that's what I'm for silly don't cry" I said as I grabbed the long sleeved white dress on her bed and helped her into it along with pink tights.

"Did you pack dance clothes for your practice?"

"Yeah it's in my bag" Rosalie said as she wiped her eyes before getting her backpack and going downstairs after putting her white converse on.

I followed her after grabbing my backpack and Bella was down there eating cereal.

Before Bella could talk to Rosalie the doorbell rang. "I'll get it" I said before opening the door

Rachel is standing at the door smiling brightly. "Mommy!" Rosalie said as she ran to Rachel

I stepped aside and let them have their moment. Though I can't help but be a little envious. When I was Rosalie's age Bella and I barely saw our Mom. I'm glad we're seeing her today.

"Mama missed you so much" Rachel said as she lifted tiny Rosalie into her arms and peppered her cheek with kisses

I sat next to Bella when they started speaking French and tried to not be jealous. "We're seeing her tonight Alice. After what she went through yesterday I wish she could stay with Rachel for the rest of the week" Bella said

"We never saw Mom like that" I whispered

"Because she went behind Royce's back and got caught" Bella said "Maybe we didn't see her as much but we still saw her once a month"

"Oh Bella Alice I didn't forget about you two" Rachel said as she handed each envelopes. "Don't tell your father"

Bella and I put the envelopes in our bags before Royce came downstairs. "Rachel" Royce said

"Royce" Rachel said as she put Rosalie down "Go get your backpack baby"

"So I'm taking her to school and on Friday I'm taking her till Tuesday" Rachel said

"Fine" Royce said

"Bye Daddy" Rosalie said as Rachel picked her up again

"Have fun princess" he said

"So" Royce said when they left "The house must be spotless when I come back here with my boys. After dinner you'll go straight to your rooms and go to bed"

"Fine" I said

As soon as we got to school I had play rehearsal with Rosalie. Jasper is also in the play as Eddie. He has an amazing voice.

"I can't believe my mother convinced me to do this. I hate speaking in public and now I'm going to sing" Jasper said as he looked over his lines

"You'll do great. When you have talent you should share it" I said

"That's easy for you to say. You like to sing" Jasper said

"And so do you. I see it in your eyes when you sing" I said "And you're a show off"

"That's true. I guess you being in the play will make things better. Who are you playing again?"

"Eponine" I said

"Why not Cosette we would've been lovers and you wouldn't be dying"

"I like her story better" I said "I know I can perform the hell out of her part"

"That you can" Jasper said

Rosalie finished her part of chores before going upstairs to do her homework as Bella and I finished cleaning the living room.

"I love how Royce uses Francie to do little things but will use us to clean the whole house" I said

"When is Mom coming?" Bella asked

"She should be here soon" I said as I put the cleaning supplies away

Bella and I relaxed on the couch as we waited for the doorbell to ring. I smiled when it finally did.

Bella and I opened the door together and smiled when we saw our mother standing there. "Oh look at you two!" she said as she came in

We wrapped our arms around each other. "My beautiful girls" she said as she looked at each of us

"Do want some water or something Mom?" Bella asked

"No I can't stay very long lets sit" she said as she sat on the couch with us

"I have good news" she said as she took our hands "I'm buying a house in California and moving in two weeks. Once I'm settled you I'll find a way to get you guys to me without your father knowing. Find a way to let Rachel know so Rosalie isn't here alone"

"Okay" I said

"I will call you guys tomorrow. Where's Rosalie?"

"She's doing her homework"

"I won't bother her then" Mom said as she got up

"You're leaving? Already? We haven't seen you in two months" I said

"Sweetie I promise I'll come this weekend when your dad isn't home" Mom said before kissing my cheek and then Bella's

"I love you my babies" she said before leaving

"Love you" we said


	5. PART 5

Royce made us eat dinner in our rooms and he said not to come out even when he and his buddies took it to the bar. Bella and I are doing our homework

"Look Lily and I are matching" Rosalie said as he came into our room dressed in a red tutu and leotard. Her little American Girl she got for her birthday that looks just like her is wearing the same thing.

"Nice" I said

"Can I play in here? Daddy's friends are too loud" Rosalie asked

"If you're quiet" Bella said

Rosalie decided to dance around our room and it got really annoying and before I could say anything Bella did.

"Rosalie you're too loud. Go flip and turn in your room! Just put some music on!" Bella yelled "I have to get this paper done"

Rosalie glared at Bella "Fine" she said before leaving and slamming the door

"I'll apologize later" Bella said before turning her attention to her laptop

Its almost ten o'clock by this time Rosalie usually comes in our room to sleep. I would guess she's sleeping but I can hear music playing in her room still and she can't sleep with music on.

That's when the door cracked and she came in. My heart stopped.

Rosalie's cheek is slightly swollen and bruised. Her red leotard and tutu is ruined. And there is small trail of going down blood down her leg. They hurt her. We were doing our homework and couldn't save her like how Bella saved me.

"D-daddy's friends h-hurt me" she stuttered before holding up Lillian who's head is gone "And they broke her!" she cried before sobbing

I started crying as I watched Bella lock the door before picking Rosalie up and taking her to the bathroom.

"Alice get pajamas for her" Bella said

I calmed myself down and got Rosalie pajamas before going to the kitchen and filling her water bottle with milk.

When I came back Rosalie was dressed but she's still crying hard. Bella's trying to comfort her while putting her dirty clothes in a plastic bag. "Shhh you're okay now here drink this" as I handed her the milk and picked her up "Just go to sleep I'll be here when you wake up"

"It was two of Royce's friends. They used their fingers" Bella whispered as tears fell from her eyes "Royce did nothing and watched. He called her in there to show them her dancing"

"She kept on apologizing to me . She said she was sorry for being so…she said she was sorry for being so loud because she called for us while it happened and we didn't come. But I couldn't hear her because of the music. Its my fault"

"No its not Bella" I sniffed "You just said it yourself. You couldn't hear her"

"We're going to have to run away!" I said with as I wiped my tears "if its not safe for her" I said as I laid Rosalie down in my bed. She's finally asleep.

"Its not safe for us! We can pack now and leave tomorrow after school" I said

"No why let him ruin our lives? Why leave everything for him? I say we stand our ground wait for Mom and get out of here" Bella said "Rosalie will be better off with Rachel"

"You know what we shouldn't be the ones leaving. He should" Bella said

"How would we get him out?" I asked

"We put him out. Forever"

"You mean-"

"I mean in order for us to be safe we'll have to kill him"

Royce knocked on our door "Let me in now" he said

"I'll get it" I said as Bella wiped her eyes

Royce walked in holding the head to Rosalie's doll. "Where's the rest of the doll?" he asked

"In the bathroom" Bella sniffed

"Why are you crying?" Royce asked "And you?" he said as he turned to me

"Our sister was just rapped. Why wouldn't we be upset? How could you not be upset? You just watched this horrible thing happen to your seven year old!" Bella cried

"I'm handling it. I'm sending this to be fixed but I'll buy her a new one tomorrow. I'm not going to work I'm going to stay with her until Rachel comes to get her. Say goodbye to her in the morning because she's staying there for as long as she wants. Francie is packing her stuff. I don't know if Rachel will keep her in the same school. She told me she wants to put Rosalie in the French school that is ending its break in two weeks" Royce said before going to get the doll and leaving

"Its settled then" I said as I locked the door

"We're going to kill Royce King"


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry to say that I will not be writing on Fanfiction anymore. I've moved on to more mature writing and have found new inspiration through Camren(Fifthharmony) and Clexa(The 100).

I'm writing on Wattpad now. My account is Jesuisjolie. If enough of you want I'll continue these stories on Wattpad and redo them.


	7. Chapter 7

I've created a new account for you guys called BlackandRedRoses5 on Wattpad. So far Picking the Pieces Up chapter 1 is up.

Tell me any other stories you want me to put on Wattpad and I'll try my hardest to make it happen.


End file.
